


Bread Roll

by CamaradeCactus, chickenyuujirou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Online, F/M, French translation available, Humor, Threats, Translation Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26160337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenyuujirou/pseuds/chickenyuujirou
Summary: Kuina wants a snack and Kuina gets her snack.
Relationships: Kuina/Sabo (One Piece)
Kudos: 2





	Bread Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Brioche](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737662) by [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/CamaradeCactus)



> this story was written in an hour for a challenge and doesn't make sense, but oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Sabo's eyes widened when someone caught his arm and pushed him against the wall. A hand grabbed the collar of his school uniform and, as he looked down, he finally saw who was attacking him. He was surprised to see the one who was choking him in the middle of the corridor was Kuina. When she glared at him as if he was the reason war even existed, he decided to stay silent, knowing she could break his arm if she wanted to.

“Show me your hand.”

Sabo raised his right hand.

“Not _this one_.” She hissed and she really seemed about to tear his head off. He raised his left hand, holding the piece of bread roll he had just bought. Kuina's eyes left his face to stare at it and she gulped slowly before gazing up at him again.

“Look, Sabo.” It was so low he barely heard her. Thankfully, the corridor was almost empty. “I skipped lunch because I was negotiating so Zoro wouldn't get expelled because _Luffy_ encouraged him to do something stupid. I didn't eat anything this morning because _Ace_ called me, panicking and screaming he needed my help. I didn't eat anything last night because _you_ asked me to help you find your brothers who went God knows where just to be stupid, once again.”

As if it was emphasising her words, her stomach growled. She kept glaring, although she was way less threatening since her cheeks were now red from embarrassment.

“I really, _really_ , wanted to eat a piece of bread roll. I dreamt about it last night, I thought about it all day long, I _need_ it.” She insisted. “But when I went to get one after class, I realised you had bought the last one.”

Oh. He was starting to understand what she wanted.

“I'd do anything for it. I can pay you back two, three, ten times its price, I don't care. I'll do your chores for the rest of the school year, I'll let you copy my homework, anything you want.” She glared even more and she got even closer, pushing a finger against his chest.

“You can even use my body if you want.” She suddenly declared.

Sabo's jaw dropped and next to him he vaguely heard Koala choking on her drink. He stared at Kuina and he noticed, horrified, that she was completely serious.

“What the hell?!”

“Look, I know I'm far from being experienced, but let me google a few things and I swear if you give me this piece of bread roll I'll do my best to–”

“No!” He screamed and when Kuina looked up she seemed so disappointed, so _sad_ , he felt the need to clarify. “You don't need to. That's fine. Yeah. Fine. Here.”

He gave her his piece of bread roll and her face brightened. She took it and smiled before stepping back.

“Thanks! I owe you one!” She said and left.

Sabo sighed and pinched his nose. He could feel his cheeks burning, Kuina's words still echoing in his mind.

“Maybe I should have said y–”

Before he could finish his sentence, Koala violently kicked him in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter : @somefunhere  
> tumblr : miss-cactus
> 
> Please leave Kudos/comments ♥


End file.
